Troublemaker
by WerlynTellsNoTales
Summary: A young, male dragon goes off to get into trouble, but ends up getting more than he bargained for... DRAGON LEMON WARNING Feel free to write critical reviews. Also give me ideas.
1. Who's the Predator Here?

You blinked twice, quickly, as the bright sunlight flooded your eyes. The wind rustled through the tree you were curled around, and passed pleasantly yet resolutely over your scales and horns. You stretched your stiff limbs and yawned, displaying a row of fierce, flint-like teeth to the open world. Aaaah, another day, another fresh new cloudscape to explore, new deer to hunt, new valleys to explore and caves to charter. As your vision adjusted to the brightness, the grey granite peaks and lush, green valleys of your surroundings slowly came into focus. Slowly but surely. And why not? There was no rush, how could there be on a calm day such as this? No rush, no stress, no obligations. A perfect day. A perfect day for getting into trouble.

You shivered from the tip of your tail, through first one wing, then the other, all the way up to the front of your snout. You were a young male dragon up to no good, and that meant teasing females. That's just how it was. Since females were bigger and stronger, it was up to males to tease them. You didn't make the rules, you just made do. Right now, you were flying around, skimming the base of the clouds and scanning the horizons for a suitable target. A white speck. A large white speck, on the slope of a grassy hill. The queen. You turned away. No way you could get away with that. You needed smaller prey.

Suddenly, you saw the perfect target. A comparatively small, albeit still larger than you, female strolling haplessly through a field of floral blooms. Her scales were bluish-green like old copper, and you liked the way her rump swayed as she walked. For lack of a better word she was… cute? Yes. There was no better way to say it. You grinned and started salivating as your instincts took over. Swooping silently down behind her in her blind spot, you snuck up and placed your claws on her butt, pulling yourself onto her back and snapping playfully at her neck. She squeaked in surprise and bucked you off with surprising strength.

You were dazed for a second, and when you recovered, you found yourself lying on your back with her claw firmly holding your throat to the floor, and her body pinning yours, and a sly smirk on her face.

"let's get one thing straight, buddy," she giggled. "I call the shots here, not you. Go ahead. Try to escape."

But you just lay there and stared, wide-eyed. Not even in your wildest dreams had you expected it to come to this. You didn't know what to do from here on. Your instincts had told you to attack, but they didn't tell you what to do on the defensive. The female pushed down harder on your throat, causing you to gag slightly.

"I said, try to escape."

Reluctantly at first, you began to buck and scramble against her scaled form, but she was just too strong and heavy to move. Once having established her dominance, she released your throat and sat decisively on your tail, sniffing eagerly around your loins. Even though you were trying to fight it, you could feel the tip of your member starting to push its way out of its hiding place and into the cold open air. The dragoness soon picked up on your shivers and lapped at the pink, fleshy organ, teasing it and wrapping it in her warm, forked tongue. You moaned and gasped in ecstasy, your eyes rolling back in your head as you shut out your other senses focused on the feeling coming from your nether regions.

Soon she took your whole length into her mouth and carefully flicked and caressed it with her tongue, constricting and releasing her throat around it. When she began to purr, sending irresistible vibrations through your penis and straight into your brain, you could not last any longer. You bucked your hips and moaned loudly, as thick ropes of cum shot out from your dick and all over her head and your chest and legs. You panted as stars danced in front of your eyes. The dragoness began humming and lapping up your seed. She seemed to think you were done, but you had other plans.

Without warning, you jumped up and scrambled out from underneath her, trying to mount her again, but she was one step ahead of you. As you tried to twist between her front legs, she lunged forward and bit down hard on one of your horns, restraining you again, this time on your belly. She moaned softly as she gyrated her hips, rubbing her cloaca on the root of your tail. Humiliated, you struggled with all your might to lift her off the ground, but to your surprise she let you stand up on all fours, with her standing over you. Shaking, you noticed her left hind leg dexterously reaching over and her claws grabbing onto your still-erect member, making you yip at the cool, wet touch. And when she began stroking up and down, gripping your dick tightly, it was more than your poor body could handle. You broke down and fell on your side, submitting to the green dragoness' power.

She grinned victoriously, rolling you effortlessly onto your back and spreading your legs with her paw.

"Now that you're mine, what to do with you?" Mused the triumphant she-dragon. As she inspected your panting, cum-drenched body, an idea seemed to take shape in her head, and she grabbed your cock in both hands, slowly but firmly massaging it, and cackling amusedly at the ripples of pleasure that passed through your body. It was strange for you to be so powerless, but the female did an amazing job keeping you comforted and feeling safe. You felt yourself letting go of your inhibitions and fears and slipping headfirst into a world filled only with yourself, the dragoness and waxing and waning oceans of pleasure, whose waves carried you further and further out to sea.

An earthshattering orgasm tore you back into the real world. Clawing at the ground and writhing in gorgeous agony, a rather emasculating moan escaped your throat. You arched your neck forward involuntarily, kicked and struggled, but no matter how much you fought, or how much of your cum spurted forth and covered her hands and face, the dragoness refused to stop rubbing your member. In fact, she picked up speed, seemingly spurred on by your moaning and yelping. She was milking you dry. Just when you thought you could take no more, she mercifully let go, allowing your cock to pump one more load of semen into the air and over your heaving chest.

You were utterly exhausted. Under heavy eyelids, you saw flickering, fading images of the female licking your belly, torso and legs, filling her cheeks with your cum. But your body refused to feel her rough tongue's touch, irrelevant as it was compared to what you'd just been through. You shuddered and finally closed your eyes. Just when sleep was about to overcome you, you noticed your new mate locking mouths with you, kissing you passionately, interlocking your tongues and exchanging your cum back and forth. You gagged weakly as some of it flowed down your throat. It was sweet, but slightly salty. You were surprised at how much you loved the taste, and equally surprised when you woke up in the evening, wrapped in the turquoise dragoness' wingy embrace.


	2. Dinner in Bed

You raised your head to get your bearings, and she turned her own to look back at you, with a loving smile.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Y-yeah… bit dizzy, but I'll be okay," you replied, massaging your temples. "What happened to me? Feels like I flew headfirst into a mountain."

The turquoise dragoness growled and gyrated her hips on your butt.

"You more or less did, honey. And speaking of which, surely you're ready for round two by now?"

'Oh boy, not again' you thought. But you refused to show weakness, and decided to just go with it. You rolled onto your back and pawed playfully at the sky, snarling seductively.

"Come and get it, big girl."

She chuckled and began kneading the scales that covered your dick, making you blush. Soon, your penis showed itself, and as it did, she gave it a teasing lick, working her way up from the base all the way to the tip. You shuddered as you lost yourself to the sensation again, but the dragoness wasn't done yet.

"You know, I do want something back this time. It's not fair for you to get all the fun."

Before you could utter more than a plaintive meep, you found your snout buried deep in her hindquarters. Unsure of what to do next, you stuck out your forked tongue and lapped at her womanhood. You were pleasantly surprised by both the resultant taste, and her encouraging moan, which heartened you to continue. As you did, your partner's moans grew deeper and longer, and her legs seemed to give out, as you soon felt her weight becoming heavier and heavier on hour body. Experimenting, you tried pushing your tongue into her pussy as far as it would go. This elicited quite the satisfactory response. The she-dragon yelped in surprise and pleasure, and her front paws grabbed your tail hard as she tensed up. You could feel your dick rubbing against her neck scales. Growling determinedly, you opened your jaw wider to get better reach, and slurped eagerly at her insides, hoping to extract more of her sweet essences. She backed up, pushing her butt harder against your face.

"That's right… Eat me you bitch," she growled, shaking her hips.

Soon, your whole face was covered with her juices, and she roared with pleasure as she climaxed. The dragoness pulled away, seemingly satisfied...

...for now.

 **So sorry about the short chapter gang, I'm having a really hard time writing for some reason. Any ideas y'all might have would be appreciated ;)**


End file.
